Rebirth of Mothra
Rebirth of Mothra (モスラ, Mosura, lit. Mothra) is the first in a trilogy of kaiju eiga produced by Toho, in which Mothra's son saves the world from environment-threatening monsters. The Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy marks a first for Toho: instead of later being incorporated into the Godzilla series, two daikaiju appear in spin-off films without Godzilla. Plot Synopsis Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Earth. Named Death Ghidorah, this three-headed dragon was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths. These monsters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, humanlike, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Death Ghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though the benevolence of Moll and Lora was undeterred, Belvera became twisted and vengeful due to the mass extinction of her race. These tiny fairies, along with one final guardian named Mothra, lingered on for thousands of millennia... In order to preserve her species, Mothra gave birth to an egg in 1997; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, a logging company uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact. Belvera prevailed and managed to release Death Ghidorah from its rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Mothra was summoned to halt the detestable dragon, which was absorbing the life out of the environment. She fought a long and difficult battle to repel her ancient adversary, and in response to her declining strength, her young son, named Mothra Leo, hatched in order to assist his mother. Though his energized silk seemed to turn the tide of battle in the favor of the protectors, Death Ghidorah sank the teeth of two of his heads deep into Leo and Mothra became desperate. She quickly airlifted her son to safety, and in order to keep Death Ghidorah at bay, she lured the beast into a dam. With Death Ghidorah distracted by a wall of raging water, Mothra carried her son to safety. Unfortunately, Mothra's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much. Her strength failed, and she plummeted into the sea below. The crestfallen larva attempted to save his beloved mother, but she sank in the ocean, to no avail. Angered, the young moth created a cocoon and began to change into his adult form. Death Ghidorah had to be defeated; his mother's death couldn't be in vain. Leo emerged into his adult form as a swarm of multi-colored butterflies. As the butterflies coalesced into one massive insect, Leo took to the air and headed back towards Death Ghidorah, righteous fury burning in his wake. Arriving in a hail of energy beams, Leo relentlessly blasted his mother's murderer, throwing wave upon wave of searing beams and energy blasts at Death Ghidorah, who could only feebly attempt to defend himself against this, the most powerful Mothra of all time. Drawing upon an ancient legacy, Leo relentlessly assaulted Death Ghidorah, eventually renewing the seal that bound the world destroyer beneath the soil of the earth. But his work was not done with the end of the fight. Drawing upon the power of life that filled his very being, Leo restored to balance the blasted region deforested that was during the assault of Death Ghidorah. His work done for the time being, Leo went to his ancestral home and planet Earth was finally safe from Death Ghidorah. Box Office The film grossed around $10,000,000 at the box office. See also *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' External links * *[http://www.tohokingdom.com/web_pages/reviews/rebirth_of_mothra.htm Rebirth of Mothra] at TohoKingdom Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Heisei Series Category:Rebirth of Mothra trilogy Category:1990's Films Category:Japanese films Category:Rebirth of Mothra